Paperwork and petnames
by thepercussionist
Summary: Toushirou, Momo, Rukia and Ichigo relax at hill in seretei... funny conversations and Randomness... HitsuHina and mild IchiRuki


**Hi! I got so inspired that I decided to make a one-shot! Haha **

I'm going to be rambling for quite a while ne? My inspiration is: SHIRO! yes, I mean no, not Toushirou, shiro as in white... and Rukia, will be sugar high... XD

* * *

Hitsugaya sighed as he signed the paperwork that just wouldn't stop growing... oh how he wanted a break...

And a break he has...

"SHIRO-CHAN!"

A broken door, I mean...

"Hinamori! it's Hitsugaya taichou and don't break down the door next time!"

"Eh? oh, sorry about the door..."

"Fine, just... I'll get someone to fix that... what are you doing here anyway?"

"Eh? well, I finished my paperwork..."

"Good for you..."

"No, actually, I got fed up and decided to make Kurosaki taichou do the work since he slacks off often..."

"serves him right..." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair...

"Shiro-chan, you really need to take a break..."

"If I could, but, there is an ever-growing stack of paperwork at my desk right now."

"Rangiku-san will take care of that!"

"I honestly wish I could believe you..."

"well, you can, I have my ways Shiro-chan, now, lets' go."

She grabbed Hitsugaya by the wrist and pulled him out of his office... and she surprisingly succeeded. She stopped and stared at him.

"Shiro-chan, you're blushing, why?"

He was looking down at their hands, which was now holding each other instead of Hinamori's hand gripping his wrist... They both blushed...

"Ahh... gomen" she quickly let go of his hand, both still blushing... then they noticed the other shinigami staring at them...

"I-it's okay..."

"Shiro-chan let's go, you seriously need to relax..."

"Where are we going anyway?"

"To a nearby hill, Rukia-chan's there as well..."

He sighed _'it would have been better if we were alone...'_

They walked towards the hill, the weather was perfect and the streets weren't crowded, why not enjoy his time with his bed-wetter?

oh wait, she isn't mine...

Unconsciously, their hands held each other... soon they noticed this but, none wanted to let go anyway... even though people were staring at them...

Soon enough, they arrived...

"Shiro-chan we're here!"

"Oh" They arrived at a small hill, it was grassy and was cool, it wasn't cold, it was cool... Rukia was there, with a basket of food, and a yellow-head taichou was with her. She was waving madly at Hinamori and seemed overly... cheerful, no, energetic...

They headed towards them and sat down...

"Yo, Toushirou, looks like Hinamori convinced you to come..."

"It's Hitsugaya taichou, and, she forced me to..."

"Toushirou, you're a taichou and you could easily win against Hinamori, but, knowing you, you would never hurt her so I say you were convinced..."

"Shut up"

"Eh? all that paperwork has screwed you hasn't it?"

"Ichigo, don't say that! Imagine if you had Rangiku-chan instead of Momo-chan?"

"Shut up Rukia..."

"I would if you shut up when you were told to"

"And exactly what do you mean by that?"

"Oh, sorry I don't think your brain could intercept what I was saying..."

"Shut it midget..." All three of the short people in his midst twitched...

"Eh? oh I get... you three are all midgets am I wrong?"

"Sorry but our bodies focus on maturing our brain, that explains your superior stupidity Ichigo" Hinamori nodded in agreement...

"Midgets..."

"Oh and by not defending your self on the comment 'stupid' you have just proved Kuchiki's theory, Kurosaki..." Hitsugaya added

"Yeah, right... what makes you think so?"

"Shiro-chan, Rukia-chan and I are able to handle paperwork... which you cannot do, taichou, and paperwork requires usage of the brain..."

"what is it with you and paperwork?!"

"It's basically what keeps soul society in one piece..."

"What ever..."

"You know, paperwork reminds me of Shiro-chan..."

"What?" The three who were not Hinamori gave her curious looks..."

"I mean, every time I see paperwork it reminds me of Shiro-chan..."

"Are you sure you don't mean everything reminds you of Hitsugaya-san because he's so freakin' sexy and you love him so freakin' much?" Rukai added...

They blushed...

"N-no!"

"And since when do you call me Hitsugaya-san, Kuchiki?"

"Since Momo-chan and I became best friends! I do have the right to call my best friend's boyfriend Hitsugaya-san don't I?"

--BLUSH--

"Whatever Rukia-chan, he's not my boyfriend, anyway, paperwork, it's color white, Shiro-chan's hair is white!"

"Hinamori, it's Hitsugaya-taichou and, that isn't a reason for me to be like paperwork..."

"Shiro-chan's stacks of paperworks never stops growing! Shiro-chan doesn't seem to stop growing as well!"

"May I remind you Momo-chan, that Hitsugaya-san is inwardly thanking you for acknowledging his growth..."

"Kuchiki!"

"Oh and, that his stack of paperwork, even though growing, never reaches above Shiro-chan's head! Just like how Shiro-chan, even though growing, never passes my height!" she giggled, He glared...

"What a couple, giggles and glares, pretty nice neh Rukia?"

"Yeah, but Ichigo, their kid might end up glaring at people while giggling..." the two who were not Hitsugaya and Hinamori burst out laughing at the thought...

"**Oi!**" The two said in chorus... then looked at each other and blushed...

"Momo-chan, you and Hitsugaya-san-"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"whatever, you and Hitsugaya-san should be informed about safe sex!"

"We are not going to have sex Kuchiki!"

"You say that now, but when you two hook up! you'll be at each other like wild animals!"

--BLUSH--

"Ha! you blushed! It means it's true!"

"Rukia-chan! cut it!"

"Oh sorry, you forgot to mention that paperwork can cause papercuts and a Hitsugaya-san seeing a guy hit on Momo-chan can cause lethal cuts, I pity the guy from yester-"

"WHO WAS THE GUY HITTING ON HINAMORI?!"

"Ichigo, he fell for it..."

"Eh? I never thought that the prodigy would fall for that..." He chuckled

"W-what?" Hitsugaya blushed

"It's obvious, you two love each other..."

"Kuchiki, what happened to you, you don't seem right..."

"Oh, Rukia's sugar high... I shouldn't have given her all that juice..."

"Ohh! but Ichigo, those were good! they even have bunnies that remind me of Chappy!"

"Shut up midget..." And again, the three small people twitched (make that four, I'm small too! lol XD)

"Kurosaki... please shut up..."

"Eh? why we're in a conversation aren't we?"

"Just shut up..."

"Shiro-chan, you're being rude, and stupid"

"It's Hitsugaya taichou and since when could you call me stupid?!"

"Since a long time ago Shiro-chan... any way, taichou has a point, it's a conversation, maybe that ingenious brain of yours lacks common sense?"

"Hinamori!"

"I'll go call Kurotsuchi taichou and ask him to get you a new brain..."

"HINAMORI!"

"Just a joke Shiro-chan!"

"You see Momo-chan? Hitsugaya-san's under your control!"

"Rukia-chan, you're being random..."

"Why?"

"In what way does joking around with Shiro-chan consider taking control of him?"

"He doesn't think that you're joking around and takes **you** too seriously..."

"so?"

"It means... he'll do anything for you even though you're joking! What more if you're serious?"

"You midgets are weird..."

"Weird is unique" Rukia stuck her tongue out "and is cooler than common" this time Hinamori joined her

"So you admit that you're all midget- OH GOD THAT'S COLD! STOP IT TOUSHIROU!"

"Learned your lesson?"

"Y-y-yeah, S-so p-p-please d-d-de f-frost m-me"

"Rukia-chan, shall we?"

"of course Momo-chan!"

"Oh god no, Rukia!"

"**Shakkahou!**"

"Now that didn't hurt now did it taichou?"

"LIKE HELL IT DID!"

"Now, now, Ichigo, let's not be too grumpy..."

"You say that now..."

"Excuse us?"

"Screw you..."

"Oh! and Rukia-chan! Kurosaki-kun hates paperwork like how He hates Shiro-chan!"

"Hinamori, since when do you call me Kurosaki-kun?"

"Since now, since you aren't very taichou-like and i'm getting sick of the word 'taichou'"

"Now you know how it feels Kurosaki..." Hitsugaya added, Hinamori giggled

"Shiro-chan, I know you like the name Shiro-chan..."

"N-no!" he blushed

"Then why are you blushing, Hitsugaya-san?"

"Kuchiki! I am not blushing!"

Ichigo then unseathed zangetsu and shoved it infront Hitsugaya

"Kurosaki! what the heck?!"

"Zangetsu's silver part is refective look at yourself..."

He looked at himself and he was indeed blushing...

"Shiro-chan, it's okay! even if you don't like the name Shiro-chan you shall forever be my Shiro-chan!"

_Ha! I'm hers! wait, damn I'm pathetic..._

"Whatever, _bed-wetter_"

"Shiro-chan!"

"Ha! Momo-chan and Hitsugaya-san have pet names! how cute!"

"I bet you and Kurosaki have too Kuchiki!"

"strawberry shortcake here is too stupid to even know what a pet name is..."

"s-shortcake?" Hitsugaya and Hinamori looked at each other, then burst out laughing...

"Midget..."

"Basically, Kurosaki-kun's pet name for Rukia is midget..."

"What a name..."

"Eh? Hitsugaya-san, you are aware that I am taller than you?"

Hitsugaya looked at the people he was with, indeed they were all taller than him..."

"whatever..."

"Oh for the love of god Hitsugaya-san! just admit it..."

"fine..." Then they all started laughing, though, Hinamori was holding back her laughter but gave up anyway..."

"Sh-Shiro-ch-chan! y-you actually a-admitted!"

"Ne Hitsugaya-san! you said you didn't like the name 'Shiro-chan' what about 'Shorty-chan'?"

And again they all burst out laughing, except for Hitsugaya... Then Hinamori ruffled his hair...

"It's okay Shiro-chan, I won't call you shorty-chan!"

"Thank god..."

"Momo-chan! have you ever broken a bone?"

She pointed to Hitsugaya "If your childhood friend is like him, you wouldn't have a broken hair..."

"Well, if you live in that idiot's closet, you'd pretty much break a lot of bones," She glared at Ichigo "Though not all are mine..."

Then they heard a noise that was like a collapsing building coming from the 5th division

"What was that?"

"Oh, they're demolishing the 5th division's third building since it was broken beyond repair, they're building a new one..."

"Kurosaki-kun, that's where the officer's living quarters are..."

"I know, I'm living in Rukia's closet so it doesn't really affect me... what about you?

"I don't know, maybe with Ren-"

"Hinamori, you can stay with me..."

"Oh, okay! thanks Shiro-chan!"

"Oh, and Toushirou, just incase, the 4th division has condoms..."

"Kurosaki!"

"you never know..."

"Hitsugaya-san, may I remind you that Momo-chan is a very fragile person, you musn't-"

"Rukia-chan! me and Shiro-chan are not going to do it! We aren't even dating!"

"Yeah sure..."

"Anyway, Hinamori, I don't have an extra futon so-"

"yeah, I know I'll bring mine..."

He sighed

"Hinamori, why did I remind you of paperwork?'

"I don't know, it's just... paperwork, and you... you're so similar, in ways..."

"In ways?"

"yeah..."

"Where'd the two go?"

"I guess they left..." Hinamori sighed...

"I don't think paperwork and I are all the same you know..." He looked at her straight in the eye...

"Really?" She moved forward, so that they were looking at each other...

"Yeah" His heart was racing...

"Why is that?"

"Paperwork can't do this..." He lifted Hinamori's chin and leant forward... their lips touched and they wished that the moment would last forever... then they broke apart "And paperwork, can't say, _I love you_"

"Well, Shiro-chan, I love you too..."

He leaned in for another kiss, more passionate, he held Hinamori by the waist and her hands found their way around his neck... He licked her bottom lip and she parted her lips, he slid in his tongue and they started to wrestle... He started to kiss down, to her jaw, then to her neck... he nibbled and sucked... "Tou...shirou..." "Yes, my love?" He went back to her lips... he undid her bun and loosened her obi sash... She removed his Haori and slid her arms in his shirt, loosening it... Hitsugaya, deepened the kiss even more as they started to undress each other... Hands were roaming...

"Uhm... excuse me but, Ichigo and I are still here..." They grinned at the sight of the two making out... and undressing...

Hitsugaya and Hinamori quickly pulled apart and fixed their uniforms, Hinamori re-did her bun.

"Ahh... we were uhm..."

Then the grin on Ichigo and Rukia's faces got even wider...

"Rukia, you know where Rangiku-san is right?"

"Yeah... she's at Renji's, shall we?"

"My pleasure, bye bye love birds!"

Then in a flash they disappeared, the two could see two figures jumping on roofs at a fast pace, going towards Renji's...

"Shiro-chan, you know, that news would be all around seretei in an hour..."

"Yes Momo, don't remind me... shall we head home?"

"Sure..."

"Oh, wait! I have to pass by the 4th division..." he smirked...

"Shiro-chan!"

-OWARI-

* * *

**Well, did you like it? please review! Thanks! Shiro has to get something from the 4th... -grins evilly-**


End file.
